Army Rangers
The United States Army Rangers are a faction in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, Medal of Honor: Frontline, Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough, Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 and Medal of Honor (2010). ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault'' General Description The player fights alongside Rangers of the 1st Ranger Battalion in the first mission, but they are all killed later. We see a lot of them in the mission "Omaha Beach" as part of the 2nd Ranger Battalion (note that this mission much similar to the movie "Saving Private Ryan) but many are killed in the fighting. They would be seen later again in Sniper's Last Stand and the Attack on Fort Schmerzen. Some Rangers were seen in the Kasserine Pass, on the expansion pack Breakthrough. Due to a development mistake they portray members of the 34th Infantry Division in mainland Italy as well, like how the U.S. II Corps/Patton's 7th Army portrayed members of the 82nd Airborne Division. Notable Members * Captain Richards† - 1st Ranger Bn. * Captain Ramsey†? - 2nd Ranger Bn. * Captain Parish†? - 2nd Ranger Bn. * Unidentified Captain (Omaha Beach) - 2nd Ranger Bn. * Unidentified Captain (Sniper's Last Stand)† - 2nd Ranger Bn. * Unidentified Captain (Fort Schmerzen)†? - 2nd Ranger Bn. * Lieutenant Mike Powell - 1st/2nd Ranger Bn. * Unidentified Lieutenant (Monte Battaglia)†? - 2nd Ranger Bn. * Technical Sergeant Portside - 2nd Ranger Bn. * Technical Sergeant Jefferson† - 2nd Ranger Bn. * Sergeant Whittaker - 2nd Ranger Bn. * Unidentified Sergeant (Omaha Beach) - 2nd Ranger Bn. * Unidentified Sergeant (Fort Schmerzen)†? - 2nd Ranger Bn. * Private Allen†? - 1st Ranger Bn. * Private Thomas† - 1st Ranger Bn. * Private Wilson†? - 1st Ranger Bn. * Private Webber† - 2nd Ranger Bn. * Private Hill†? - 2nd Ranger Bn. * Private Finn†? - 2nd Ranger Bn. * Private Barney - 2nd Ranger Bn. * Unidentified Medic (Omaha Beach)† - 2nd Ranger Bn. Weapons *M1911 Colt *M1 Garand *Browning Automatic Rifle *Thompson Submachine gun *Trench Gun ''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' General Description The Rangers appear in two levels, 'Your Finest Hour' and 'Into the Breach', as members of the 2nd Ranger Battalion storming Omaha beach during Operation Overlord. Notable Members * Unidentified Captain (Frontline) - 2nd Ranger Bn. Behavior They generally do not effect whether or not the player lives or passes the level, but do count as an objective in 'Your Finest Hour', as the player must provide cover fire for four squadmates. In 'Into the Breach', the Rangers appear at the beginning of the level at the base of one of the bunkers, and one Ranger at the end congratulating Patterson. Weapons *M1 Garand *Browning Automatic Rifle *Thompson Submachine gun ''Medal of Honor: Heroes 2'' General Description The 5th Ranger Battalion accompanies the player on every level of the game. The player, Lt. John Berg, is working undercover with the 5th Rangers to find out what the Nazis are developing, which turns out to be a V2 Rocket. The Rangers in-game use the Thompson most of the time but rarely they can be seen carrying M1 Garand rifles. They have AI basic enough to do most things, such as kicking grenades away and killing enemies. The 5th Rangers wear the same outfit as each other and always the same camo in every level. As well, all 5th Rangers look exactly the same in hairstyle and face. On certains parts of levels, the Rangers do not help the player at all until the end or if he reaches an objective like an anti-air gun. If all Rangers near the player die, then more "teleport" somewhere in the level and run to the palyer's position. In the multiplayer there are three different Rangers available for choose. 2nd Rangers,4th Rangers and 5th Rangers. In the Wii-exclusive level, Downed Pilot, Captain Lasry uses the 4th Rangers soldier's model even though he is an OSS Operative. Notable Members * Lieutenant John Berg - 5th Ranger Bn. ''Medal of Honor (2010) In ''Medal of Honor (2010), the United States Army Rangers are one of the major factions. One of the playable characters, Dante Adams, is a Ranger. They are airlifted into the Shahikot valley to destroy a large contingent of insurgent fighters. Most of the Rangers are scripted objects, existing with the sole intent of adding intensity to the campaign: immediately after the initial ambush, the Rangers are seen being shot at from numerous directions. Apart from Dante's squadmates, no Army Rangers are seen again until Rescue the Rescuers, where they defend their downed Chinook from the miltants encroaching on their position. Equipment Non-player Army Rangers are depicted as using an M4, with a Trijicon ACOG. Dante, however, comes equipped with several additional weapons and equipment. He is armed first with an M249 SAW with a mounted M145, an M9, several grenades, and an M870. In Rescue the Rescuers, he is armed with an M4A1 with a mounted Trijicon sight and an underslung grenade launcher. Dante can also use the SOFLAM. Notable members * Sergeant Jim Patterson - 1st Bn., 75th Ranger Rgmt. * Technical Sergeant Ybarra - 1st Bn., 75th Ranger Rgmt. * Specialist Dante Adams - 1st Bn., 75th Ranger Rgmt. * Corporal Hernandez - 1st Bn., 75th Ranger Rgmt. Gallery 2nd Ranger Cap.JPG|2nd Ranger Captain in Allied Assault. 2nd Ranger Lt.JPG|2nd Ranger Lieutenant in Allied Assault Portside.png|2nd Ranger Sergeant in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. 2nd Ranger Pvt.JPG|2nd Ranger Soldier in Allied Assault 2nd Ranger Heroes2.JPG|2nd Ranger in Medal of Honor: Heroes 2. 4th Ranger Heroes2.JPG|4th Ranger in Medal of Honor: Heroes 2. 5th Ranger Heroes2.JPG|5th Ranger uniform in Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 5th Ranger Soldier Heroes2.JPG|5th Ranger soldier in Medal of Honor: Heroes 2. 5th Rangers Equipment Heroes2.jpg|5th Rangers equipment in a briefing file in Heroes 2. Medal-of-honor-wallpaper-spc-hernandez.jpg|75th Ranger Regiment soldier: SPC.Hernandez Rangers in the briefing.jpg|Rangers in the briefing Rangers in the Beta.jpg|Rangers in the MOHAA Beta Trivia * In the Beta version of Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, the Rangers were dressed in brighter uniforms. In the release of the corpses on Omaha beach dressed in uniforms from beta. Category:Factions Category:Military Units